No quiero…
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Un nudo en la garganta se les formó a ambos países. Pensaban que aquello lo había olvidado por completo, pero jamás pensaron que lo volvería a recordar y menos en un sueño. *ArgentinaxChile  Tierra del Fuego *


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen. El personaje Tierra del Fuego es de mi propiedad.

**Advertencia:** Mi intento de angustia y/o tristeza. Un poquito de lime, nada grave. No sabía si dejarlo en drama o angustia o sus sinónimos, pero bueno, ya esta.

**Pareja:** Donde está Tierra del Fuego, es obvio que se trata de ArgentinaxChile.

* * *

**No quiero…**

El último beso del día equivalía al beso de buenas noches dado por su _mamá_ acariciándole el cabello y pronunciar "Te quiero" de ambas bocas para luego dejarlo solo en el cuarto oscuro, cerrando la puerta.

Manuel se adentró a la habitación _matrimonial_. Martín ya se había dormido. Se acostó a su lado bastante cansado, había sido un día agotador para ambos.

_Tic-tac, tic-tac_.

Argentina se removió entre las sabanas y cubrecama acercándose a Chile, deslizando su mano por el delgado cuerpo, susurrándole palabras para que despertara.

―Ammnhmm. ―fue lo único que pronunció sintiendo que lo tocaban.

―Manu, despertá. Carlitos debe estar durmiendo profundamente. Hagámoslo, quiero hacerte el amor. ―en bajo volumen de su voz la pronunciación se oyó desesperada y sensual, acercándose más, pegando su cuerpo contra su pareja.

―Weón…estoy durmiendo, ¿sabí que hora es? ―entreabrió los ojos en protesta. Por todos los cielos, no quería hacerlo teniendo a un niño al otro lado de la pared aunque estuviera profundamente dormido―. Saca tu mano.

―Sé que querés. Hagámoslo en silencio. ―se posó encima. Comenzó a tocarle el bulto de la entrepierna con suavidad mezclada con presiones mientras lo besaba con toda la paciencia, disfrutando cada contacto correspondido.

― ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ―el grito les hizo hacer a un lado el inicio del amor. Manuel se levantó enseguida, todo sobresaltado saliendo del cuarto, seguido de Martín; hacer el amor podría esperar.

Entraron, encontrándose con el pequeño rubio sentado cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

El chileno fue a él, sentándose.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? ―preguntó acariciándole la cabellera. Como respuesta él acertó con la cabeza. Prácticamente se lograba escuchar sus sollozos.

―Soñé…soñé… ―buscaba la voz con dificultad.

― ¿Qué pasó mi nene? ―Martín se había agachado en el suelo frente a la cama. Tierra del Fuego bajó las manos y alzó la vista a su _papá_.

―Soñé…soñé con el abuelo Selk'man…cuando lo mataron…cuando mataron a mi abuelo… ―las lágrimas caían recorriendo las mejillas, más húmedas de la que estaban.

Un nudo en la garganta se les formó a ambos países. Pensaban que aquello lo había olvidado por completo, pero jamás pensaron que lo volvería a recordar y menos en un sueño.

Tierra del Fuego se abalanzó al torso de Manuel, aferrándose, dejando escapar todo su llanto.

―N-No llores…

―También… ―se alejó volteando, mirando al argentino― cuando se peleaban por mí…fue horrible…

―Vení aquí ―el argentino lo tomó en brazos poniéndose de pie―. Dormirá con nosotros, ¿te parece? ―dijo secando las lágrimas del isleño y mirando a Manuel, él acertó.

Salieron del cuarto y entraron al otro.

― ¿Estás mejor? ―preguntó Martín recostándolo al medio de los dos.

―Sí… ―acertó tímido. Luego acaparó la atención del chileno― Mamá…no quiero que pase lo mismo…no quiero que mueran… No quiero que se vuelvan a pelear como antes, por mí…cuando papá estaba a punto de declararte la guerra…no quiero…

Le comenzó a dolerle el pecho, descendió un poco la vista y extendió su mano para tocarle la cabeza.

―Eso no va a pasar. ―le dijo Chile.

― ¿Y sabes por qué no va a pasar, Tierra del Fuego? ―mencionó Argentina inclinándose hacia el rubio del rizo― Porque mamá y papá se quieren mucho, y por eso no van a pelear más, y jamás te dejaremos solo. ¿Verdad, Manu? ―levantó la vista al aludido.

―Eh… ―se había sonrojado por las palabras de Martín. Desvió la mirada y la regresó. Suspiró corto y preciso, y surcó los labios― Verdad.

Carlitos sonrió y lo abrazó. Posteriormente decidieron dejar atrás la angustiosa conversación.

―Es hora de dormir. Si querés mañana vamos de pesca. ―propuso sonriente el argentino cubriéndolo con las sabanas.

―Bueno. ―aceptó contento y se dieron las buenas noches.

Estaba girado mirando a su _mamá_. Tal vez sería bueno acercarse a _papá_, ya que pasaba más tiempo con _mamá_ que con el argentino. Entonces volteó hacia al susodicho.

―Los quiero…

.

* * *

**N/A:** Csm, la we* triste. No soy buena en cosas de tristeza y angustia, se me da más lo sarcástico, irónico, humor y parodia…y un poquito de romanticismo. Pobrecito Tierrita del Fuego…sniff…snifff…

Dejando un poquito eso de lado, sé que mencioné sobre un fic tratado de Tierra del Fuego, sobre su historia y todo eso. Lo estoy haciendo, y la verdad es muy complicado hacerlo trágico. No puedo… ¡Es solo un niño! ;.; Hasta el momento llevo un capitulo hecho, trato de hacer bien, ordenar los acontecimientos y no mandarme algún error de historia, en resumen es un Twoshot…bastante trágico pero lindo al final…

Lo otro, am… Haré Oneshot de Carlitos visitando al G-20 con su papá groso =D. Y también visitando a sus tíos latinos que tanto me piden que los ponga para saber cómo reaccionan al nombre de la oveja, LOL. Y lo último, sobre el fic "Made in Manuel", también haré uno "Made in Martín" basado en M&M y saber que estupideces ha inventado, creado o descubierto el señorito egocéntrico. Mi querer saber.

Los dejo.

**¿Review's?**

**No seas cruel, dale amor a Tierrita del Fuego.**


End file.
